


offer me that deathless death, oh good God

by churchofeverydaywhores



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Author is bad at tags, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, M/M, Predator/Prey, Sexual Inexperience, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores
Summary: “How do you feel about a man who makes a meal out of his lover?”Stewie spluttered, looking at him up and down, and fuck, if he was going to Hell, then this was his send-off party.--Spider!Virgil eats Impression!Stewie out in the dirtiest way.Heavenly father forgive me for I have sinned.
Relationships: Virgil Sanders/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 10





	offer me that deathless death, oh good God

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by my good friend Virgil, @prinxiety13 on Wattpad, but he's letting me rewrite it as an offering to the Church.
> 
> Not beta-ed. I didn't want to ask someone to read this. We die like men.

A chill ran up the back of Virgil’s spine. Ever since the vine sides had moved it, he hadn’t gotten any peace in this house. He barely got space, someone always barging in to interrupt his time alone. There was quote literally only one benefit to these all these new people.

New food. 

He hadn’t had a taste of flesh in _weeks_ and it had become a visible problem. Devouring one of the flesh allowed for him to take a human form, but without he had begun to morph back to his original hybrid state. He was still humanoid in nature, but his limbs had all elongated, as well as multiplied. They took on a blackened and fuzzy exterior, all the little hairs letting him feel even a movement in the air. His two eyes had become eight, and he grew venomous fangs, mouth full to the brim with sharp teeth. His mouth could across his face, large slit unnatural and frightening.

Being a spider demon is not easy without food, food is what allowed him to survive and thrive in a modern human society. I had begun to care for those around me, cursed human instinct causing him to feel human emotion. He had stayed in his room the past couple of weeks because he refused to eat one of my roommates, and it was beginning to show.

Patton, dear friend, was actually beginning to worry on his absence, so Virgil donned a thick puffy purple jacket and lathered on concealer. He told Patton he was sick. It worked well enough. 

But when he did finally leave his room, he was forced to meet some of the newcomers. He actually got on with one of them quite well.

Stewie was a short pale man with an abnormally long head and stubby limbs. He was mostly bald but for a few short stubs of golden brown hair. He almost looked ridiculous, if not for the healthy layer of baby fat that the man seemingly never lost. It made Virgil’s mouth water, and he almost felt wrong, lusting for his fellow like this, but his instinct was beginning to get the better of him.

\---

  
  
  


"Where's Virgil?" Stewie asked Roman, both men sitting on their newly arrived couch. They had begun to populate the space more, people dotted around the living spaces.

Stewie had taken a liking to the quiet, cryptic side. He could hold a conversation with him eagerly, matching up on their cynical world views. It was a nice break from most of the sides’ undeniable optimism.

Roman looked up from his phone. "Negative Nancy? Patton said he’s sick. He’s surely in his room. Why ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Just concerned." Stewie fibbed as he stood up from the couch, exiting the partially crowded living space. He was met with a long and extravagant hallway with four doors on both sides. He had never seen this space but he knew it to be the entrance to the main sides’ rooms.

He saw a dark purple door with a black ‘V’ sloppily painted on. He immediately knew it to be Virgil’s. ‘It was his signature color and all,’ Stewie thought briefly. Stewie approached it, to realize that he barely crest the painted letter in height. Embarrassing.

"It’s Stewie!" He calls out, addressing the man on the other side of the door. Virgil had texted him to ‘Come here,’ almost ten minutes ago, which sounded very commanding to Stewie, and he was yet again embarrassed to say excited him.

If Stewie was being honest with himself, he had a bit of a crush on the other man. He had been entranced by him when watching him in the first episode of Sander Sides, the webshow that they had begun to put on. The twinkle in his eye drew Stewie in and his dark outer persona and appearance pulled him even closer. 

The door opens and Stewie is met with more of a silhouette than anything. He can’t make out the man’s face, but he could only assume it was Virgil.

"Wanna come in and watch a movie or somethin’?" Virgil rumbles in that raspy voice of his, and Stewie practically fans himself mentally.

"S-sur- sure." Stewie is a stuttering mess before him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His mass disappears from the doorway, deeper into the door, and Stewie assumes he wants him to follow, so he does.

His room was laced in a dark musk, almost smelling as if it were about to rain in a dark forest. Stewie can feel the chilly air from the room brush his face, but he heats up when he sees Virgil’s dark gaze sweep him up and down.

His room had purple fairylights that danced across his ceiling, the purple and gray accents fitting right in with the black walls.

"You gonna just stand there? Or sit and watch some movies?" Virgil said as he sat down on the floor in front of his bed. He patted the spot on the floor next to him. The movie was already up and running as the beginning of the Princess and the Frog began to roll.

"Oh. Um. Yes, that’s good, thank you." Stewie bows his head bashfully, avoiding Virgil’s eyes. As if he had to, he could only see the gleam of his eyes from inside the hood of Virgil’s hoodie.

They get halfway through the movie in relative silence before Virgil turns down the movie and shifts to face Stewie. His face is fully visible now, and his eyes twinkle under the moonlight. His pupils are so wide, they almost engulf his sclera. It’s a bit insane to look at, but Stewie doesn’t mind a big. Never mind that his facial structure is more angular than regular, Stewie looked in adoration.

"I have a confession." Virgil murmured before Stewie cut him off with an abrupt kiss. Stewie didn’t plan on it, he hadn’t planned on any of this, but it didn’t make this any less exhilarating. He felt his stomach fly, his head spin, his fingers start to tingle. Virgil made him feel like he was flying.

Virgil made him feel like he was flying when he _didn’t pull away._ He leaned into it, grasping around the back of Stewie’s bald head. And as Stewie battled tongues and teeth, he realized that Virgil was fighting with a bit more than him. Did he have… fangs?

Eventually, they had to pull away for air. Stewie wiped at his mouth with a smile.

"Virgil, can I ask you something?" Stewie cocks his head to the side momentarily, watching as Virgil wipes a bit of drool from the side of his mouth. Virgil nods.

“Do you have… fangs?” Stewie pushed it out with a bit of hesitance, immediately regretting it when he covered his mouth with a gape in return.

"I’m sorry! I- Uh- I shouldn't-" Virgil mutters all muffled from behind his hand. Stewie grabs his wrist, moving his hand to kiss the corner of Virgil’s mouth.

"It’s alright. I,” Stewie hesitates, “I like them." Virgil leans in closer, looking deep into Stewie’s eyes for a very quick moment. He then proceeds to clamber onto Stewie’s lap like an eager teenager, smashing their lips together and straddling Stewie’s thighs. Stewie feels Virgil’s tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance like a man denied water.

Stewie was hesitant for a bit. He had never done anything like his, he pondered. But only for a passing moment before he opened his mouth, letting the other man take the lead. Virgil aggressively explored the inside of his mouth, tongue against his teeth like a vice. Stewie leans into his touch and wraps his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil tugs back.

"I apologize, am I going too fast, dear Virgil? Stewie rasped out, trying to catch his breath. After we break the kiss. Virgil stands up and walks over to the door without a word.

Virgil met eyes with Stewie before he locked all three of his locks.

His chainbolt. 

His deadbolt.

And the lock on the door.

Virgil then turned around and his eyes hit the ground.

"Do you- Do you actually like me?" Virgil shifted where he stood, former confidence on pause to ask for consent again. Stewie stood up and walked over to stand close enough to breathe in his lover’s exhale.

"Virgil," Stewie hooked a hand around the back of Virgil’s neck so that he would look down to make eye contact with him, "I have for a while. I want this to work," Stewie muttered before kissing him again.

And shocking Stewie completely, Virgil starts to laugh maniacally.

"Virge?" 

He stepped away and dropped his jacket from his shoulders, revealing six long spindly arachnid arms. He took a rubberband off his dominant wrist and tied his hair into a man bun. 

"This is gonna be fun." Virgil laughed and at this point everything in Stewie’s body was telling him to run. But he stood his ground. Stewie’s blood ran cold when he saw Virgil’s four alternate eyes open, dark and frightening and _gorgeous._

“How do you feel about a man who makes a meal out of his lover?”

Stewie spluttered, looking at him up and down, and fuck, if he was going to Hell then this was his send-off party. He felt his pants become a little tighter when Virgil damn near strutted over to him removing his shirt in the process.

"Don’t you worry about a thing, baby. I'm right here," Virgil said, getting so close Stewie could feel his breath on his own lips, "Strip now." He demanded. Stewie did so cautiously.

"Are you a virgin?” Virgil asked before placing his hands on Stewie’s chest and roaming around his body, tracing the lines and making him shiver. 

Stewie is almost inclined to lie and say no, just so that Virgil will take him seriously. He wants this to be good, doesn’t want Virgil to have to worry about that. He decides against lying, and out comes a truthful, “Yes,” voice wavering to a breathless pant in Virgil’s ear.

Virgil pauses for a moment, pulling his head back while still holding his arms on Stewies lower stomach.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asks, concern tinging his voice, and his gaze as it swept Stewie up and down.

“Yes, I’m sure Virgil. I wouldn’t have came if I wasn’t. Don’t be gentle, or I swear-” Stewie’s words trail off into a moan as Virgil licked up his chest with an abnormally long tongue, coming to circle on his right nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. Stewie whimpered and arched his back in response.

“Like that?” Virgil asks with a smug grin, looking up at Stewie with his dark eyes and glimmering fangs, reflecting the glow from the fairy lights.

Virgil begins to trail nips and kisses up and down his body. A noise that can only be described as a whine escapes Stewie’s vocal throat. Virgil gives him a look of pure hunger, a deep black taking over his entire eye. Stewie gasps, but to his shame, his arousal only grows hotter between his thighs. Six smaller eyes open surrounding his dominant eyes, surprising Stewie enough to make his stomach drop.

Virgil reaches to let his extra spidery appendages grip each of Stewie’s limbs. Stewie had never felt more exposed, but there was also a level of feeling _seen._ He felt comfortable with this man, which was a lot to say considering that Virgil was about to devour him. And in an instant, Stewie felt his stomach drop again, but this time it was from the feeling of being weightless. Virgil had picked him up without any struggle, and was now setting him down on his bed.

Once they were on the bed, Virgil used his spider appendages to pin Stewie’s limbs down. Virgil then travels down his body, leaving a trail of hickeys on the way. It made Stewie’s heart skip a beat, the way Virgil was marking him up like this. It made him hot inside to think about being Virgil’s to mark and use however he wanted. But before he could get too deep into erotic thought, he felt Virgil lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, before burying it down his throat.

Stewie felt a loud moan being punched out of him, ringing out to the empty room. Stewie was below average in the dick department, but you wouldn’t think so with the way Virgil was swallowing him down. He looks up as he traces his tongue along the vein along the side, eliciting another wrecked whimper from Stewie. Virgil pops off of his cock, still keeping eye contact as he takes his dominant hand up to Stewie’s face, pressing two fingers against Stewie’s lips.

"Suck." Virgil says before putting his mouth back on Stewie. Stewie does as he’s told, letting the digits into his mouth to press against his tongue, collecting spit.

It only took a little bit before Stewie was nearing his end. After all, he had never endured _this much_ before. Before he could blow, however, Virgil removed his fingers from Stewie’s mouth, spreading Stewie’s legs with his spider limbs in preperatioln to penetrate him.

Virgil wanted to go slow with him, make Stewie’s first time special, but he honestly didn’t have it in him at that point. He was just _too damn hungry._

Virgil inserts a first finger as slow as he can make himself, and Stewie feels the sharp sting. The spit was not enough as lubricant, but the pain was _just enough_. Stewie keened.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck- " Stewie moans out breathlessly. Virgil is still going to town on his dick and the pain from being stretched open is so much and it all winds the spring in his gut up too much too fast. Virgil hums around his cock, sending a pleasure spike rocketing through Stewie’s entire body.

"Virgil! I'm gonna-" Stewie chokes on his warning, back arching against Virgil’s electric tongue. Virgil just pushes his way down again, nose brushing his navel as he stuck out his freakishly large tongue to sweep against Stewie’s balls, simultaneously curling his finger inside Stewie. Stewie shouts, coming with such ferocity that Virgil almost can’t handle it. But he does handle it, swallowing every drop. It barely does anything to quell his hunger. He needed _blood._

Virgil pops off of his cock, licking his lips, and if Stewie wasn’t on Cloud 9, he would have felt another spike of arousal at the mussed and still-hungry look on Virgil’s face. Virgil never stopped working him with his finger, even reaching to add another as the bliss running through Stewie’s body turned to overstimulation.

To distract him, Virgil surges forward and kisses him. It’s less of a kiss, and more Virgil sticking his tongue down Stewie’s throat just to taste his spit. But it does the trick, Stewie’s whines and whimpers are muffled and he is thoroughly distracted from the overstimlation.

Virgil removes his fingers when he gets an idea, pushing his spidery appendage up to Stewie’s mouth. What he does not expect is how ridiculously good it feels to have Stewie slobbering on his spider leg. He nearly folds with a loud moan, the tiny fibres picking up _every. Little. Thing._

He removes the limb before he creams his fucking pants, and steels his resolve for what he’s about to do. He brings the limb down to Stewie’s hole, slowly pushing in with tiny thrusts, making Stewie begin to pant again.

“Fuck, Virgil, it hurts so good-” Stewie’s eyes nearly roll back.

“Oh you like the pain? You like it?” Virgil’s animalistic brain is running laps as he growls in Stewie’s ear, going to suck a mark into his neck.

“Yes, please, oh dear-” Stewie gives a very desperate reply, which is enough permission for Virgil to take his fangs, and scrape along the tendon on Stewie’s neck gently, making it down to his shoulder, before sinking his teeth in. _Deep._ Virgil’s eyes roll back as he gets his first taste of blood in a while.

Virgil tries to hard to restrain himself as he left small bites all over Stewie’s shoulders. It’s so hard to restrain himself from ripping Stewie’s fucking throat out, but he knew Stewie, he cared for Stewie. He couldn’t do that. Every brain cell he had was screaming at him to just  _ do it, do it, do it. _

All those little bites leak droplets of blood, and Virgil can  _ smell him. _ He drags his tongue across the bitemarks, brain fuzzy from just how good it feels to finally quench his hunger.

“Fuck, you taste so good. You like that?”

Stewie’s whimper is the only reply, but that’s all Virgil needs.

“Filthy. Filthy fucking pain slut.”

Virgil uses his unused, clean appendages to undo his jeans, freeing his cock. He spits in his hand again, stroking himself a few times for good measure before lining himself up with Stewie’s hole. He begins to breach him, pushing in as he did with the spider leg, in short thrusts, all the while milking those wounds on Stewie’s shoulder’s for all of the blood the would give him.

“Ooo baby, you’re so warm inside.” Virgil moans breathlessly.

Virgil at this point, loses any control of himself that he thought he had. He takes his fangs and rips one of Stewie’s wounds open wider, scraping off skin to reveal the under-layer of his epidermis. He swallows all of his skin and blood with a low growl, pounding into him while holding Stewie’s legs apart with his spider legs. Virgil pushes one of his legs apart, fucking in deeper only to hit that small bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"Harder daddy!" Stewie keens.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Stewie comes all over both their stomachs, Virgil groaning at the sight and the taste of his blood and skin. He feels Stewie tighten around him, his tensing causing more blood to flood into his mouth and Virgil cums hard enough inside him to see stars.

Virgil’s predatory instincts declare more, and he is a weak man. He gives in to himself, continuing to pound into Stewie, before he gets an idea. He shifts to groan into Stewie’s ear.

"Wanna try a different position?" Virgil asks, and Stewie is also a weak man, as he nods violently.

“Gonna six-nine this shit.” Virgil flipped Stewie and manhandled him into the position he desired, Stewie on top of him, Stewie’s ass at his face and Stewie level with his dick. Virgil immediately starts in, smearing the blood on his lips all over Stewie’s hole as he gets a taste of himself. Stewie was moaning like a bitch now, and at the point Virgil was so glad that Roman made him soundproof his room. 

Virgil reaches down with his spider limbs to pump Stewie’s dick in time with Stewie’s bobs on his cock.

And then, Virgil takes another risk. He sinks his fangs into the sensitive area of Stewie’s hole, ripping out a chunk of skin, blood immediately seeping down his taint to drip on Virgil’s bed. Stewie lets out a scream, a real shriek, and cums on Virgil’s chest, nearly shooting blank. Virgil swallowed the chunk of skin, feeling it all the way down his throat. The gush of blood, the smell, the taste, it all overhwhelms him and he cums a second time, moaning as he drank.

They lay like that for a second, before Virgil comes back to his half-human brain and remembers that Stewie is now actively bleeding out his asshole. He nudges him up gently, and runs into his bathroom adjacent to his room, collecting bandages and disinfectant. He immediately begins to seep up the blood and clean Stewie’s wounds. He also handed him a bottle of water that he had sat on his nightstand, first taking a long swig himself. Once they were both cleaned up, Virgil nestled in next to Stewie on the bed, both on their sides as Virgil wrapped his arms around Stewie. Virgil spoke first.

“Now, would this be an awkward time to ask you on an actual date?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> Wear condoms, kids. Also, do aftercare (I just didn't feel like writing it). Also, never do this, you sick fucks.


End file.
